


child's play

by kidcomrade



Series: 3/5 sentence fanfics [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcomrade/pseuds/kidcomrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A childhood in Asgard is not one easily forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	child's play

“Children’s games in Asgard, Captain?” replies Thor, with a grin. “Forgive me if I boast, but my brother and I—” and Thor pauses, finally realizes what he’s begun to say, and stops.

The grin dissipates.


End file.
